


Klance Song-Based Oneshots

by sspacemess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Meeting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heaps of Different AUs, I’ll Add to Tags as I Go, M/M, Modern AU, Short Keith (Voltron), Tall Lance (Voltron), online friends au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspacemess/pseuds/sspacemess
Summary: A collection of little mini stories about our favourite boys based on songs.Please comment what songs you’d like me to make a one shot on! The more recommendations the better!!





	Klance Song-Based Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn Mendes - Lost in Japan
> 
> Keith and Lance have been online buddies for a long time, and Lance finally flys over to Japan so they can meet.

Lance tapped his foot anxiously, fidgeting in his cramped airplane seat. He was too tall for the seat and too nervous to recline in fear of annoying the person behind him.

“It’s so late right now, I’m three seconds away from falling asleep. Can’t you wake me up when you get here?” Keith asked from the other side of the phone wedged between Lances ear and shoulder.

“No!” Lance stopped short, muttering an apology to the person next to him that gave an angry glare at the loudness. “No, you can’t fall asleep. If you’re asleep you can’t let me into the hotel room. Please? Just a little longer, we’re about to land.”

This was an important thing for both of the boys. They’d met online while gaming, and had quickly become partners in every round they played. After that they moved to messages, then to calls, then to skype.

It was.. hard to say that they were friends. Lance was naturally a flirt, that was a given, but even Keith couldn’t not slip in the often sly compliment that was said in a tone of voice that was anything but friendly.

Keith was more than just a crush to him, much more.

Finally, after two years of knowing each other only through the power of a digital screen they were meeting up. Lance was flying over to where Keith was staying in Japan, studying there since it was easier and he got to be with his brother who also lived there.

“Okay, okay.. but make sure to get over here as soon as you land. And don’t be offended if I fall asleep five minutes into talking.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I know that nobody can resist cuddling with me. It’s a natural instinct.” 

Well that was another problem. When first questioned about it Lance had simply said that he called everybody a variety of pet names just for the sake of it. But baby had always been for Keith, and there was no way that he couldn’t tell.

There was a yawn from the other end, making Lance look at the map again just to make sure that he wasn’t going to be too much longer. “I want to spend all of the next week with you. Are you sure that you haven’t got any plans?”

That yawn was replaced with a groan, Lance having already asked if Keith was one hundred percent free over a million times leading up to this day.

“Yes. I am not doing anything this week. You’ve already looked over my work schedule, so you should know that I’m fully available.” Keith answered slowly. It was easy to tell he was half asleep.

Lance let himself process that for a moment. A whole week to themselves, just the two of them doing whatever they wanted. Not that Lance was going to admit what he really wanted, he wouldn’t be able to survive being rejected that hard.

—

True to his word, it wasn’t much longer before the plane landed. And as he had promised Lance was making a dash straight to the hotel that Keith was staying in.

To save money they organised that Lance would just be staying in the same room as Keith, it worked better for the both of them as they got more time together. Which was the whole reason they were doing this.

He didn’t have much time to admire the beauty of the city at night, even if he wasn’t tired he couldn’t pay attention to anything other than seeing that cute little face and pretty eyes in person.

Up close, for real.

When Lance wasn’t reading the room numbers he was looking down at his phone, going over where Keith’s room was supposed to be over and over again just to make sure he got it right.

When he knocked as anxiously as ever on the door to be met by a short male that looked just as sleepy as he had sounded over the phone, Lance knew he had gotten it right.

“Hey..” He said, voice soft despite the urge he had to yell and squeal and fawn over how pretty Keith was in real life. Taking the flushed cheeks and a grin that left no room to speak as a reply, he stepped in and immediately wrapped his arms tight around Keith in a hug that could make anybody melt.

“You’re so warm that it’s going to just make me more tired.” Keith mumbled, still grinning widely as his face was pressed into Lances hoodie that smelt just as good as he had imagined.

“I won’t keep you up for too long, baby.. I’m just happy that you stayed up for me and you’re here right.” Lance whispered back, not thinking as he tilted his head slightly to press a kiss to the black mop of hair in front of him.

They stood there in comfortable silence, a question on both of their minds yet neither of them wanted to be the one to ask. 

“You know we’re not-..”

“I know.” Lance cut him off before he could even finish, letting the other pull away a little as they gazed at each other, so many things to say and to figure out.

Yes. He knew that they weren’t friends. Definitely not friends.

Before Keith could say anything else, Lance started again, “We don’t need labels.. I just wanna focus on you. You’re what I came out here for.”

“So it totally wasn’t the paradise that is Japan?” Keith said with a grin. It was that grin, the same expression that gave away that he was flirting.

Lance returned the look, his hands sliding down Keith’s back slowly until he cupped just under his butt, hoisting him up swiftly. This made Keith wrap his arms around Lances neck and legs around his waist, leaving them inches apart as Lance walked forwards until Keith was squashed between him and the wall. 

“I’ve got my own paradise right here.”

Just then as their lips connected in a kiss that didn’t show any signs of ending until they were seriously oxygen deprived, Keith wasn’t tired anymore. He was far from ready to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m currently working with a small list of songs to do (lots of panic at the disco and heathers songs basically) but it’d be great if you guys could leave some other songs that work too so i don’t run out!


End file.
